


夜话 (beautiful stranger)

by Finally_Home



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Blowjobs, Clubbing, It's just hot, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Sultry, and changmin's so pretty, handjobs, i was inspired by something!changmin tbh, idk what else to tag this with lol, it's mostly sultry descriptions, little sex because i can't write it, yunho's so sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Home/pseuds/Finally_Home
Summary: The trouble starts with a stranger - the most beautiful stranger he'd ever seen.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	夜话 (beautiful stranger)

The room is dim, lights turned low through the haze of perfumed smoke. He doesn’t know why he’s here, but continues to make his way through the crowd. Despite never looking for trouble, it always seems to find him anyway, and though he supposes he deserves it, it comes breathtakingly in the form of a beautiful stranger, a man on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, talking to a woman in a red dress.

It begins when their eyes meet from across the room, a sudden jolt of electricity thrumming through his blood. Dark, half-lidded eyes curve slowly, sultry and sharp – a phantom purr sounds by his ear – prettier than anything he’d ever seen before. The man speaks to the woman, never breaking eye contact, and begins to make his way towards him, navigating the mess of drunks as easily as instinct.

The crowd parts for him, unconsciously. They never take their eyes off each other, and as the beautiful stranger approaches, he can see that he’s wearing white, as un-club as color as possible, but impossibly attractive on long legs and broad shoulders. He’s toned, hard muscles showing through the tight shirt clinging to his chest, but not bulky, and wears a crooked grin on his face, the tip of his tongue running deliciously along perfect teeth.

He holds out a hand, fingers long and slender.  _ Do you dance? _ The question lingers unspoken in the air, and after a brief moment, he reaches out and takes it. The stranger’s smile grows – his fingers are warm – and guides them onto the dance floor.

The throng of bodies masks the thrill coursing through his veins as the stranger takes his place behind him, hands hovering over his hips, but just barely, as if he’s trying his best to hold himself back. But he doesn’t want him to. Heat pools in his groin, and he wants the man to lose control, wants to feel his hardness grinding up on him like a bitch in heat, wants to be the sole reason for it. There is no shame in his thoughts, and if there is, it burns to ash in the raging fire of pleasure.

He shoves his ass back into the man’s crotch, revelling in the low growl it elicits. Strong hands grip his hips, pulling him further in, and a breathy moan falls unbidden from his lips. Burning lips find his neck, pressing a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses along the delicate skin, and his knees give out. The man catches him before he hits the floor, holding him to his chest, a low chuckle reverberating in his throat.

By silent but mutual agreement, they make their way towards the exit, still pressed tight against each other. His breaths come short and fast, and the ghost of a smile lingers on the stranger’s face as he tugs him to the side, to an unassuming door hidden amongst the shadows. It leads to a dingy stairwell, dusty and dark, lit only by a single lightbulb hanging from the high ceiling, casting odd shadows onto the walls. There is a large tent in the man’s pants, and his own pants feel uncomfortably tight as well. He shifts, and wordlessly, the beautiful stranger – the shadows highlight his pretty features, his eyes, his nose – shoves him against the wall, and then his mouth is on his, sharp teeth tugging hastily at his bottom lip. 

Canines break skin. He tastes blood and shoves his hands up the man’s shirt in retaliation. Smug satisfaction runs like electricity through his body as the other man hisses, and he can’t help smirking.

‘Your name,’ he breathes out against warm lips. ‘What’s your name?’

‘My name?’ The man chuckles, feather-light fingers brushing across the front of his pants. He lets out a sharp gasp and breaks the kiss, clutching at the man’s shoulders. ‘What’s yours, love?’

His brain stutters to a halt as the man unzips his pants with a smooth motion. ‘Changmin,’ he manages to get out, drawing him back in by the neck. ‘Remember that, you’ll be screaming it.’

The man laughs lowly, palming him through thin underwear, and Changmin stops breathing. Dark eyes pin him motionless to the wall, and a devilish smirk grows on the man’s face. ‘No,’ he says. ‘You’ll be screaming mine.’

Yunho. The beautiful stranger’s name is Yunho, and Changmin moans it, repeats it like a mantra as the man leans in and whispers sins into his ear. And by god, do they sin. Yunho’s fingers work magic, dancing over his cock with long tight strokes, and Changmin whimpers, back arching off the cold concrete wall, head dropping back with a thunk. The pressure builds, white lights dance behind his eyelids – when had he closed them? – and Yunho’s name falls desperately from his lips as he cums, cries echoing shamefully in the empty stairwell.

His knees buckle, and Changmin slides limply down the wall, breaths stuttering in his lungs. Yunho wastes no time, dropping his pants and stepping right up to his face. The tip of his cock glints vibrant pink, and like an obedient puppy, Changmin opens his mouth. Yunho tastes like musk and sweat, mixed with just a bit of the heavy perfume from the club, salty and sweet in the most enticing way. He hums, drawing a low groan from the other man. ‘Changdol,’ he whispers in a strangled moan, long fingers threading through Changmin’s hair. ‘Work for me, doll, use that pretty little mouth of yours.’

And Changmin does, preens as Yunho all but collapses against the wall, breathy incoherent babbles spilling from his mouth as he clenches his fingers in Changmin’s hair. His eyes are tightly closed, a deep wrinkle between his eyebrows, the prettiest scrunch in his nose. He grits his teeth, breath catching, and opens his eyes, meeting Changmin’s gaze. Immediately, burning liquid hits the back of Changmin’s throat, and he chokes, pulling away coughing.

He barely registers Yunho dropping to his knees beside him, running a warm hand down his back, apologies falling from his lips. His brain stops working, and it takes a while, but by the time Changmin’s nose stops stinging, Yunho’s pants are back on his hips, and he’s patting Changmin’s face with a tissue. ‘Hey,’ he says softly, a sweet smile on his face. ‘Sorry about that. Are you okay?’

He nods, and Yunho’s eyes curve into crescents. Dark hair falls into his eyes, and Changmin is entranced. He’s so beautiful, even if sultry still lies deep in his bones. The man hums, the corners of his lips curving upward, and Changmin opens his mouth. He finds no words and instead catches Yunho’s wrist, leaning in to kiss him once more. Yunho makes a surprise sound against his mouth but does not resist, lips moving in tandem with his own. 

They’re soft, Yunho’s lips, and sweet, moving slowly as if he wants to savor him, take in all of him. When they finally break away, lips swollen, chests heaving, it’s all Changmin can do not to dive in again. Yunho’s gaze lingers on his mouth, pretty eyes dark with lust again, but Changmin puts a hand on his jaw – his face is small, delicate, and all too beautiful – attracting his attention.

‘Do you want to go out for dinner sometime?’ he asks, voice hoarse. Yunho blinks, and for a brief moment, Changmin’s blood runs cold, but then the man smiles, and his breath hitches with the pure beauty of it.

‘Only if I get to eat you up,’ he says with a quirk of his lips. Changmin groans, and Yunho laughs, bright and warm, and takes Changmin’s hands in his own. ‘I’m kidding, Changdol.’ He drops his head into the crook of Changmin’s shoulder, pressing a chaste kiss to his skin. ‘I’d love to. There’s a place I know, not too fancy, good food, nice waiters. Unless you already had somewhere in mind?’

He smells good, like artificial strawberry flavoring under the heavy scent of incense from the club. Changmin hums, leaning into his warmth, as if he was at home and not on the dirty floor of a dingy stairwell in a seedy pub in the middle of town, where undoubtedly there have been many sins committed on the very patch of ground they sit on.

They stumble down the stairs laughing, emerging into the crisp night air with barely any shame, arms tangled around each other, tripping over each other’s legs. There is no alcohol in Changmin’s system, but he still feels drunk, giddy, and throws back his head to laugh into the heavens. Yunho watches him, eyes roaming greedily over his face, tongue darting out to wet his lips, and the orange streetlights illuminate his pale skin, reflecting off the puddles of water on the pavement.

‘Mine,’ Changmin blurts out, as soon as the thought forms in his mind. He has no filter left and is also beyond caring. ‘You’re mine. I’m in love with you.’

The beautiful man – who, mere moments ago, was only a stranger, the most beautiful stranger he’d ever seen – laughs, pressing their lips together in a warm kiss. ‘No,’ he says. ‘You’re mine.’

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea i've bounced around for a while but finally got around to writing; it wasn't meant to be like sex sex lol i was going for the 'sultry description' stuff. i originally didn't mean to have so much dialogue (or that sweet sweet ending) but hey, things worked out!
> 
> inspired (clearly) by city lights (jung yunho, tvxq) and beautiful stranger (shim changmin, tvxq)  
> \- due to the fact that 夜话 is the subtitle to city lights, in case ppl didn't realize :D


End file.
